An object of the invention is to provide a device for sewing an article to tissue, for example to the lining of the stomach. One example of such an article is a sensor provided with a radio transmitter, for detecting and transmitting to an external receiver information about some parameter relating to the interior of the patient. Another example is an article provided with a slow-release drug for administration to the patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sewing device for use in surgical procedures, in which each stitch is formed by a separate stitch member.
Yet another object is to provide a sewing device having improved suction means for holding a double layer of tissue in a slot to enable a stitch to be formed in the tissue.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a sewing device for attaching an article to the interior tissue of a patient, which comprises a body provided with means for releasably holding the said article, and a stitching means provided on the body for attaching the said article to the interior tissue of the patient.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a sewing device for use on the interior tissue of a patient, which comprises a body provided with means for releasably holding a stitch member, a sewing means for inserting the stitch member into and through a piece of the said tissue to form a single discrete stitch.
Preferably the single stitch is in the form of a tag, such tag conveniently having the general shape of an "I".
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a sewing device comprising suction means for holding a double layer of tissue in a slot, said suction means applying suction to the tissue at a plurality of locations, and means for inserting a stitch into and through said double layer.